Abandoned Masquerade
by Lady-Starfire2005
Summary: Elektra escaped from a dull and sheltered life to start a new one on her own. She didn’t expect to be hunted by both Circle Daybreak and the Night World.
1. Part 1

Title: Abandoned Masquerade

Author: Lady-Starfire2005

Spoilers: NW

Disclaimer: NW belongs to LJS and is being used only for fun. Everything unrecognised is mine.

Summary: Elektra escaped from a dull and sheltered life to start a new one on her own. She didn't expect to be hunted by both Circle Daybreak and the Night World.

Notes: Feedback appreciated. The original author of this story has gone off line and has no plans to return. She has given me permission to continue this story.

Part 1

She was dreading it. She didn't even know what life on the Outside was going to be like. All Elektra knew waC and the only ones around were odd shaped, with long trunks and very flat, curved leaves, called palm trees. Not pines. Elektra hated pine trees, all she saw from her window was a forest , and she had seen forests and mountains for the last sixteen years of her life.

Which was why she had chosen a town by the sea. The glittering jewel of the ocean was delightful, Elektra adored the way the sun danced in the crystalline blue and green waters reflecting, playing like light caught in faucets of diamonds. The sound of the sea gulls was like music to her ears, something she had never heard before.

And there were people around too. They walked about free and happy and without a care in the world. Envy stabbed at Elektra's heart, but all she saw from her window was a forest , and she had seen forests and mountains for the last sixteen years of her life.

Which was why she had chosen a town by the sea. The glittering jewel of the ocean was delightful, Elektra adored the way the sun danced in the crystalline blue and green waters reflecting, playing like light caught in faucets of diamonds. The sound of the sea gulls was like music to her ears, something she had never heard before.

And there were people around too. They walked about free and happy and without a care in the world. Envy stabbed at Elektra's heart, but was quickly gone as she reminded herself she was now one of the free people. She had a cheerful smile on her face as the bus pulled into the station. She followed the people off, looking around.

People pushed past her, ignoring her as she stood there. Elektra held her suitcase and backpack tightly to her. She had no number or anything. She was supposed to be meeting someone who would get her set up with a place to stay.

Elektra had only come into the human world a few days at a time, most with escorts and bodyguards crowded round me. One of them had introduced her to a marvellous human invention - the Internet where she had put out her plea for help.

Some of the replies and suggestions she had received were absolutely vile and shocked her to her core, making her think that it had been a stupid idea, and she had been quite happy to return to my secluded little life. Then startlingly, a letter had come to her from a girl calling herself Sirena who promised she would help her. How the letter had even come to her, Elektra don't know but writing back, she finally was blessed with the escape she had been dreaming of.

Sirena had made the arrangement for her escape, and told her someone would meet her at the bus stop of wherever Elektra wanted to go. Elektra had found somewhere, and here she was and well…there wasn't anyone around to meet her

Elektra sighed miserably, wondering what to do. She had no phone number of anything, only the little bit of human money Sirena had sent to aid her on her travels. She didn't want to waste it when she might need it later.

"Elektra?"

She turned gratefully at the sound of her name, pleased that she had no recollection of the voice and had no recognition of the boy who approached her. Thoughts had of course, been plaguing me that she would never be able to pull off the escape, that the guards would be after her but no one had come. The boy wasn't dark and imposing, he was only as tall as Elektra was, which wasn't very, around 5'5. He had rust-coloured hair and pale skin. He had almond shaped green eyes and a warm and welcoming smile. She could sense nothing supernatural about him, and for that she was grateful. "Yes, are you - " Elektra realised to her embarrassment that she had forgotten his name.

"My name's Scott," he said. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He reached out and picked up her suitcase for her. Elektra almost stopped him - she was so used to everyone doing everything for her it drove her nuts. But he was already carrying it and moving towards a small tan car in the parking area. "First time in California?" he asked her.

It was hot inside the small vehicle. Elektra's pulse was pounding with excitement as he started the engine and cool air came blasting in from an unseen source. She didn't tell him it was my first time in a car. "Yes, I can't wait to look around."

Scott chuckled as he drove the little car at an amazing speed into the line of traffic. "Well there's not really much to see in this town, I'm afraid. We don't get many new comers around here."

She shrugged, tugging nervously on a strand of her long blonde hair. "It's exciting to me. Do I actually get to meet Sirena? I'd very much like to thank her for everything."

Scott nodded. "She'll be around by the end of the week. The house we're staying at is owned by her parents, who are currently living in Tokyo."

She thought that was very strange, why would someone's parents go off and live in another country and leave their children behind to fend for themselves? It seemed very cruel. "You live at the house?"

He nodded again. "There are four of us there at the moment, myself and Sirena. My friend Toby Clifton and Sirena's friend Ximera Courtiez."

"All of you? With no adults around?" Elektra was amazed. The journey was over much quicker than she would have thought, Scott was already turning into the drive of a large house with two open gates. There was a fountain gurgling happily in the drive and two more cars there. Two white columns graced either side of a green front door. The house was painted white and a small pathway led around the side to a back yard.

"None, you get used to it. It's not exactly a bad thing."

Elektra drew in a deep breath, clinging to her backpack as Scott led her in the house. This was it. The start of her new life.


	2. Part 2

"She's your sister how come I have to come along? I don't even like the little bitch." 

Raphael's eyes rolled at the whiny voice of his girlfriend Cia. _What do I see in her_? he wondered with her. Cia was the daughter of a prominent lord in the Kingdom, his parents and hers had arranged their relationship years ago. With her lion's mane of golden blonde hair, supple hour-glass figure Cia was the perfect companion to have on his arm for dances, dinners and hunts, even to keep him warm in bed. As a companion for other things - stimulating conversation for example - was not exactly something Cia was good for.

"Why don't you try a location spell or something? Make use of yourself," he suggested, gripping the window sill of his room, staring out the castle window down into the courtyard ten stories below where he could see the archers doing target practice, their green and gold uniforms glinting in the fading light of the afternoon sun.

"I suppose I could try but I don't have any of the supplies here in the castle," Cia said. She sat at the vanity table, brushing her long blonde hair, admiring her reflection in the ivory and diamond framed mirror. An engagement gift given to Cia from the King and Queen, hand crafted in the Kingdom.

"You're a witch for crying out loud! The only reason we're together is because you are supposed to be incredibly powerful. You're a Harman after all." Raphael turned around, wanting to throw something at the annoying girl.

"Typical of a know-it-all blood sucker," she sneered. "Just because the Queen is your mother's best friend you think you can get away with anything. Insanity probably runs in your family. You're probably all as crazy as that stupid sister of yours."

Raphael just stared at her, then shook his head in anger and stalked out of their room. Word had come about Elektra's disappearance early that morning. She had not been in her bed when the maid had gone in to wake her. His younger sister had always had some reserve to life in the Kingdom, he knew she hadn't exactly been happy about staying there.

The Kingdom had been buzzing for weeks about the upcoming wedding of Elektra and Prince Azreal, the King's eldest son and heir to the throne. Even though the King had been around for five hundred years and didn't look to be going anywhere some time soon. As he had been betrothed to Cia at a young age, his sister had been as well.

"Do you think they know about Elektra's heritage and all that prophecy crap she's supposed to fulfil?"

Raphael had made his way quickly down the stairs to find a witch who could be relied on to perform the location spell rather than a pretty one like Cia who's only use was apparently being pretty. He had come to the archer's courtyard, and faced with one of them, Linus Greysky, restringing an arrow to his bow. His a curtain of long black hair fell across his face as he took aim - and hit his target.

"They who?" Raphael said, folding his arms across his purple and green tunic, his own blond bangs falling across his forehead.

Linus shrugged. "You know who. Everyone's heard rumours for years. Though no one's seen Elektra show any form of power. She's wistful and dreamy and just doesn't seem like the type. How would she even have the brains to run away successfully?"

Raphael sighed, though a little smile was pulling at his lips. Linus was exactly right - Elektra wafted about the Kingdom like a ray of light brightening the darkest corners, it seemed unlikely she'd be able to cope in any other life than she one she had. "I guess we all under estimated her."

Linus straightened, brushing back his long hair, holding his bow to him as if it were a precious treasure. "Watch out - you've got company."

Raphael looked to where Linus was nodding. His eyes rolled at the beautiful girl who was marching towards him through. The practicing archers were stepping out of her way as she walked by them, ignoring their arrows. The woman was only medium in height, dressed in a silver tunic over a white long sleeved top. On the front of the silver tunic a black design of a snake in a circle eating its own tail. Silver leather pants clung to her legs. Silvery-white hair cascaded around her shoulders. Strapped to her back was a Samurai sword. In her belt were two smaller knives, also two guns.

"Katana, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked. Some of the younger archer boys were whispering to each other, gazing at the stately figure with her weapons as she stopped in front of Linus and Raphael.

Katana stood proudly. "I am to assist you in the rescue of Lady Elektra. We believe she has gone to the Outside world."

Linus was smirking. Raphael elbowed him. Katana just glared at them, scowling. Raphael eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Rhi Weald has just performed a location spell, she's not too powerful at long distance but off the map indicates your sister is Outside," Katana said.

Raphael was surprised and kind of pleased to hear that Katana had thought ahead and already come to him with some useful information. The girl was a known warrior for the Kingdom. She had her own army trained in various forms of fancy fighting. She often worked closely with the General of the King's personal army as well.

"Isn't Rhi the daughter of Camellia Weald? She's the one who trains the witch branch of the army, right?" Linus put in.

Katana nodded. "Yes, Camellia is her mother, but Rhi doesn't seem to have inherited much of her mother's power. Besides, we have - "

"We have nothing," Raphael cut her off. "So Elektra has been on the outside - where? If you have not noticed, the place is - there's an entire world out there and she could be anywhere."

"Already ahead of you." Katana smiled proudly. "I have contacts on the Outside who will be of assistance once we get to them. We leave as soon as you are ready."


End file.
